Captain and Commander
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Spock does not want to be at the Enterprise Christmas party, but Jim Kirk insisted. Kirk/OFC, Spock/Kirk


Spock had agreed with Jim that, in light of recent events especially, the crew required the time to relax and unwind. Jim had become extremely enthused with the idea of a Christmas party, however, and Spock had not shared that particular keenness.

Christmas had spread widely within the Federation, though lacking its original religious connotations. It was especially popular with the peaceful, more primal races. It was not a holiday that had been acknowledged on Vulcan, though Spock could remember his mother insisting on exchanging small gifts when he was a tiny child.

It was hard, however, to say no to Jim when he was looking especially joyous. Therefore, Spock had not argued with the captain. Instead, he had offered to watch the Bridge, so that the rest of the crew could enjoy the party.

But, as Jim Kirk was Jim Kirk, he would not have that. The day of the party, Jim had marched into the Bridge and informed Spock that he was relieved of his duty for the day and he would be attending the party with the rest of the crew.

And, because he could not say no to Jim, Spock found himself in the recreation room, standing next to a bowl of punch that Spock had watched Scotty empty a rather large bottle of alcohol into. He had been standing there since Jim had dragged him into the room, three hours before.

The party was in full swing. Music was playing, people were drinking. There were a couple of engineers in a corner doing things were illegal unless done in one's private quarters.

"Well," Doctor McCoy sighed from his position next to Spock, "Nobody can say that Jim doesn't know how to throw a party."

Spock tilted his head slightly and quirked his eyebrow at the doctor before looking over at the captain. To say Jim was inebriated was putting it lightly, as the man was swaying in place, eyes drooping, leaning on the young woman who had her arms wrapped around him.

"The captain seems to be enjoying himself."

McCoy followed his line of sight, catching sight of Jim and rolling his eyes, "Oh, he'll hate himself in the morning. Yeoman Riley has been after Jim since she came aboard."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, "The captain does not return her affections?"

"Not sober, no. A Drunk Jim returns everyone's affections." McCoy shook his head, "Well, I believe I've fulfilled my required socializing for the night. How long is Jim making you stay?"

Spock repressed the urge to smile. It was an odd thing to bond over, perhaps, being emotionally manipulated by their captain, but Spock would accept the offered olive branch. "He was not specific, but there was a heavy implication of the entire night. I have been relieved of my duty until the morning shift."

McCoy shook his head, "Better you than me." The doctor clapped his hand down on Spock's shoulder before he walked away, presumably to retire for the night in his quarters.

Spock watched the man leave before returning his gaze to the captain. Spock was unclear with the lines and expectations of friendship. McCoy had been friends with Jim much longer than Spock had and had expressed his opinion that Jim would regret his actions towards the yeoman in the morning. While Spock thought that, as Jim's friend, he should endeavor to see that Jim did not further his actions, McCoy had not seemed inclined to do so. As McCoy understood the terms of human friendship much clearer than Spock did, Spock wondered if that meant he should leave Jim be as well.

He puzzled over this dilemma for several minutes, wondering as to what action he should take.

Yeoman Riley laughed and dragged one of her long fingernails over the pulse point at Jim's throat. Spock was familiar with this action; Nyota had often administered the same technique during their relationship when she was hoping to arouse him. Spock was helpless to repress the anger and fury that enflamed his blood and he found himself striding across the room to Jim and the yeoman.

"Captain," Spock greeted, "Yeoman Riley."

Jim beamed at him, "Spock! Spock, this is… this is, um. Nicole! This is Nicole. Do you know Nicole?"

"I am familiar with the yeoman, yes." Spock inclined his head towards the woman, albeit curtly.

"Commander," the yeoman returned, though she was looking fairly irritated, "Are you having a good time?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow, "About what is to be expected. Vulcans do not celebrate Christmas as much of the Federation does. I would have been content to remain on duty for the night, but the captain insisted."

"I was jus' gonna go find you," Jim told Spock seriously, his voice slurring.

"Then it is fortunate that I have found you, instead, as I am not confident of your ability to walk at the current moment in time." Spock said dryly, "Though, I'm certain the yeoman would have been more than willing to assist you."

The woman glared at Spock fiercely, though after being on the receiving end of Nyota's narrowed looks on more than one occasion, it had no effect upon Spock in the least. Spock continued to look at her blankly.

"Yeoman, I must ask you to remove your hands from the captain's posterior or I will be compelled to assist you in completing this task. The captain has had much to drink and I will be taking him to his quarters now."

Yeoman Riley's hands curled possessively into Jim's shirt. "Oh, I'm sure that I could assist Jim to his quarters."

Spock felt his annoyance spike, but he forced the emotion down and did not allow it to show upon his face, "You will address the captain as he deserves, yeoman. Now, please release him."

With a look of disgust directed towards Spock, the yeoman finally released the captain's shirt and took a step away from him. Jim swayed and Spock caught him by his arm, stepping closer to support him. Yeoman Riley straightened her skirt roughly with her hands and smiled brightly at the captain, who was watching them dazedly.

"I will see you in the morning," she shot another furious look towards Spock, "_Captain_."

Jim frowned, "Spock, you leaving me, too?"

"No, captain, I am not."

"Oh. Okay, good." Jim grinned at him, seemingly unaware that the yeoman was still standing before him, waiting for him to ask _her_stay at his side.

When no such request came forth, she threw her hands up in the air and turned on heel, stomping away. Jim turned further into Spock's side, curling a hand around each of Spock's biceps.

"Spock, I don't feel so well."

"You have consumed much alcohol, Jim. If you so wish, I will assist you to your quarters now."

"Mmkay." Jim collapsed forward into Spock's arms.

Spock blinked in surprise, but after a moment, he swept Jim up into his arms. It was an effortless task; with Spock's strength, Jim weighed next to nothing and Spock made a mental note to ensure that Jim was eating well. He had noticed that the captain had a tendency to forget his basic human needs, such as food and rest.

Jim was conscious as Spock carried him to his quarters, but it was only just. Spock ignored the looks he received, carrying the captain past the partiers and then through the corridors. His programmed voice command opened the door to Jim's quarters and Spock laid him gently down upon the bed.

Jim rolled his head, looking up at Spock through slitted eyes. He grinned broadly and mumbled something that even Spock's sensitive ears could not decipher, but made no effort to undress himself. After a moment's hesitation, Spock decided to assist Jim in this task, as well, if only so the captain could receive the optimal amount of rest.

Spock bent to remove Jim's shoes and socks. He manhandled a surprisingly cooperating Jim out of his shirt and belt and then pulled off Jim's pants. He had to take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Jim, almost completely undressed and bare before Spock's greedy eyes.

When Spock met Jim's eyes, they were wide and very aware. Jim grinned cheekily at him, "Hi, Spock."

Spock could feel his eyebrows rise. "You seem to have become shocking less inebriated, captain."

Jim sat up onto his elbows, "I haven't had all _that_much to drink. I got a hold of the punch before Scotty did."

"Indeed."

Jim sighed and dropped back down onto his bed. "It's going better than I thought it would. Bones said it was a stupid idea, but Bones is always calling my ideas stupid, so I've learned to ignore him. Bones thought you'd just leave me at it but I knew you'd rescue me from the evil lady with the big, bad boobs."

"Captain, I'm afraid that I do not understand. The concept of human pranks still escapes me."

"Fuck, Spock! I'm not trying to prank you; I'm trying to _flirt_with you. I've been trying to flirt with you for the past year, but you're so fucking oblivious!"

Spock opened his mouth, realized he had no idea what he wished to say, and closed it again. To say he was surprised was putting it mildly.

Jim laughed, "You should see your face!"

Spock quirked an eyebrow, "My face, Jim?"

"You're so easy," Jim declared, slipping his hands beneath his head. "Like, now, you're amused. You think you're humoring me, because you're so sure of the mask of yours. But when you're curious, you tilt your head to the left and when you're surprised your eyes go wide and both eyebrows go up. If you're amused, it's one eyebrow and the corner of your lip, like they're connected on a string."

"Captain, I do not see you're point."

"What happened to calling me by my name?" Jim groaned, shifting again to scrub his hands over his face. "Fucking hell, Spock! Do you know how many people I pay _that_ much attention to? No one. Just you. Don't you _get it_yet?"

Spock thought he was beginning to. Jim made a noise of pure frustration and caught Spock by the back of his head, fingers twisting into Spock's hair. With a jerk and a pull, he crashed their lips together and Spock understood.

He understood _everything_, suddenly flooded with Jim's emotions as their skin brushed. It was everything he'd hoped for and more, desperate need and unwavering trust and _love_. Love that whelmed up and drowned out reason and logic. Love that consumed, that burnt and seared in his blood. Love that rushed and pulsed and _never stopped_.

When Jim let him go, Spock was gasping for breath. He fumbled clumsily for the psi points, wanted to show Jim that he felt the same way, had always felt the same way. Jim caught his hand, though, and when Spock opened his eyes, Jim was shaking his head.

"Spock," Jim smiled, "Spock, it's okay. I know. You don't need to show me. Now, come on. I really am sleepy."

Spock cocked his head and Jim tugged at his wrist, smile widening. A second sharp tug knocked Spock off balance and he tumbled into bed next to a rather smug-looking Jim Kirk.

"See you in the morning. Don't let me sleep too late, kay? Computer, lights off."

Spock laid stiffly for a moment before he gave in. Under the cover of darkness, he smiled. "Good night, Jim."


End file.
